Let Me Be With You
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Perhatian menguak sebuah kenyataan. Perasaan yang ternyata selama ini ada, bisakah dikatakan? SHOUJO-AI. BelaLiech.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** _**SHOUJO-AI!**_ OOC. Typo. AU. Romance! **BelaLiech.** **SLIGHT!YAOI (RoChu). Hints for INCEST (RussBela).**

**Writer's note :** Iseng doang kok buatnya. Gak ada maksud apa-apa dan debut tanpa pengalaman apapun sebelumnya. Sorry kalo aneh m(_ _)m

**Let Me Be With You**

_Ah, Itu dia._

Lagi-lagi mata Lily mencarinya.

Dia pejamkan mata untuk menghilangkan sosok yang baru saja dipandang. Tapi itu bagai berkaca di air keruh. Sia-sia. Tidak berguna. Justru makin membuat Lily Zwingli, seorang gadis lemah lembut dengan rambut pirang pendek lurus sebahu dan pita cantik di rambut bagian kanan, membayangkan dengan tanpa satu cela pun terlewat bagaimana penampilan orang itu. Apa yang dipakainya, baju terusan sewarna dengan pita hitam yang menghiasi rambut perak panjang sampai pinggang. Postur tubuhnya, lekukan sempurna di bagian dada serta pinggang. Gerak-geriknya, mantap dalam tiap langkah seolah ialah ratu dari kesemuanya. Semuanya bisa dilihat dalam kegelapan mata Lily. Terlihat jelas seolah tidak menutup mata. Mengapa?

Dibuka lagi kedua mata Lily. Ia tak lagi berdiri di tempat Lily melihatnya tadi. Ia keluar dari ruangan aula sekolah. Sambil memegang beberapa kertas yang ditunjukkannya pada salah seorang laki-laki, ia terlihat menjelaskan bagaimana pendekorasian aula yang tertera dalam kertas yang di pegangnya. Ia menjelaskannya dengan gerakan tangan yang juga memberikan bantuan untuk bayangan bagian yang mana saja yang perlu dihias dan peralatan apa saja yang akan ditaruh di sana.

Entah kenapa, Lily senang melihatnya. Caranya menjelaskan, berkata-kata, ataupun caranya berjalan. Semua itu selalu berhasil membuat Lily untuk selalu memperhatikannya. Ingin melihatnya seolah-olah dirinya tak akan bisa melihat hal yang menarik seperti itu lagi. Tiap detik berpapasan, tiap detik itu pula selalu memandangi. Debaran menyenangkan bersamaan dengan kehangatan memenuhi hati Lily. Pipinya bersemu merah memperhatikan dia yang selalu tampak istimewa. Tanpa sadarpun bibirnya juga melengkungkan senyum.

Tentu saja mereka tidak sekelas. Hanya satu sekolah dan satu angkatan. Juga tak pernah bertukar kata layaknya teman. Tapi, pernah satu waktu, Lily ditolong olehnya.

_Lily harus membawa properti perlengkapan drama seorang diri. Sebenarnya hanya kostum, tapi karena banyak, tentu saja berat dan ia pun cukup tidak kuat sehingga kadang berhenti dan meletakkan kotak berisi kostum itu baru kemudian jalan lagi. _

_"Sini, biar aku yang bawa," terdengar suara laki-laki. Lily menoleh, mendapati Toris di sampingnya. _

_"Tak apa, aku bisa," Lily tersenyum lembut menanggapi. Toris mendekatkan diri pada Lily lalu berbisik sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis cantik dengan rambut perak panjang, "Aku saja yang bawa, kalo tidak, nanti Ketua OSIS bisa marah. Dia yang menyuruhku membantumu padahal tadi dia baru saja memberiku tugas lain."_

Memang itu hal biasa saja, tapi Lily merasa berterimakasih dan selalu memperhatikan Natalya, Ketua OSIS, sejak saat itu.

Semakin sering memperhatikan Natalia. Lily pun menyadari banyak hal.

Natalya Arlofskaya, sifatnya memang tergolong dingin. Tak ramah. Tapi, kecantikan serta pembawaannya yang luar biasa itu selalu mempesona sekitarnya sekalipun beberapa orang mungkin takut atas ancamannya yang sama sekali tak bisa dianggap main-main. Jika diibaratkan, sosoknya yang menjabat sebagai pimpinan murid di sekolah ini layaknya Ratu di singgasananya. Mengagumkan. Tak elak, Lily pun menjadi kagum pada dirinya meski sebelumnya dia sedikit agak takut dengan Sang Ratu.

Lalu, ada satu hal penting yang ditemukan Lily.

Natalya hanya melihat satu orang. Dengan kata lain, orang itu penting atau spesial baginya. Terlihat sekali kalau seseorang itu adalah orang yang berharga bagi Natalya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Di wajah tanpa ekspresi, tegas, dan tak ramah itu tampak melembut jika memandangi orang itu. Tatapan kebekuan menyimpan kekejian mendalam di biru gelap itu menghangat. Rona merah samar di pipi. Senyum, yang meskipun tipis, tapi bisa terlihat sebuah kebahagiaan juga terlukis di sana. Seolah semua kasih dalam dirinya yang tadinya terkunci rapat, memberontak ingin keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan memberikannya pada orang itu. Sekilas mungkin tak sadar kalau perasaan kasih Natalya itu agak berbeda dengan orang itu. Karena, mereka adalah saudara.

Orang itu, kakak Natalya. Ivan Braginski. Sama seperti Natalya, rambutnya perak, lurus, pendek. Matanya _violet_ indah. Dan seperti Natalya juga, terdapat aura menekan aneh meski Sang Kakak sering tersenyum ramah. Tubuhnya tinggi, dewasa, dan mempunyai kharisma seorang laki-laki sejati. Jika saja tak ada aura menekan itu, bahkan mungkin Lily akan jatuh hati. Tapi, tidak sekarang. Karena, dialah yang merebut semua perhatian Natalya hingga sekarang.

Dan...itu tekanan cukup berat bagi Lily.

.

.

Hari telah mendekati senja.

Semua anak telah pulang dari mendekorasi aula sekolah untuk acara besok. Lily pun tinggal mengambil tasnya di ruang OSIS, lalu bisa pulang. Kakaknya, Vash, harus pergi duluan sehingga dia harus pulang ke rumah sendirian sore ini. Gadis ini akan memasuki ruang tempat tasnya berada ketika dilihatnya dari celah pintu bahwa seseorang berada di sana sendirian.

Natalya.

Hati Lily pun bergejolak senang. Tapi, ia tak bisa membuka pintu itu. Jantungnya berdebar terlalu kencang hingga mengontrol pikirannya dan itu justru mengacaukan hatinya. Lily mencoba mengabaikannya namun justru berakibat ke wajahnya yang sekarang merah dan terasa panas. Dia menarik nafas dalam agar tenang dan bersiap membuka pintu lalu menyapa Natalya secara biasa. Tetapi, untuk kedua kalinya Lily tak bisa membuka pintu itu. Ia tercengang melihat apa yang sedang Natalya lakukan di dalam senang.

Tanpa isakan. Hanya sesenggukan.

Tangisan.

Natalya duduk di samping jendela. Melihat ke arah luar. Dia duduk seperti biasa. Namun, kepalanya kini tertunduk. Airmatanya mengalir. Sekalipun tak ada erangan kesal atau apapun, Lily tahu hanya dari mendengar bahwa tangisan itu pilu. Sebuah kesakitan menyelubungi. Membuat Natalya terpaksa mengeluarkannya dalam bentuk air mata karena tak tertahankan. Lily cemas. Takut-takut Natalya terluka atau merasa ada yang sakit. Ia akan membuka pintu dengan lebar, tapi terhenti lagi. Mata hijaunya mendapati sosok yang dilihat Natalya di luar jendela itu.

Seorang pria tinggi dengan seorang pria Asia yang berjalan bersisian. Lily tahu mereka. Seluruh sekolah tahu. Juga jalinan kasih antara keduanya. Meski tanpa genggaman tangan atau apapun. Kasih itu ada di mata mereka. Ivan, kakak Natalya, dan Wang Yao, kekasihnya.

Maka mengertilah Lily.

Hatinya pun ikut merasakan kehancuran dunia yang dialami Natalya. Melihat orang yang kau anggap penting, satu-satunya orang yang kau berikan seluruh perhatian dan kasihmu, berjalan bersanding dengan orang lain. Tidak bersamamu. Bagaimana tidak sangat perih hati Natalya? Dia mencintai Ivan. Ya. _Cinta_. Tapi bukan sebagai seorang saudara. Ia memandang Ivan sebagai laki-laki, bukan seorang kakak. Ia merindukan Ivan, layaknya gadis remaja pada umumnya memikirkan lelaki yang disukai. Ia menginginkan Ivan mencintainya sebagai perempuan, bukan sebagai adik.

Air mata Lily langsung jatuh deras. Pandangannya mengabur karena genangan kepedihan berupa air mata. Dia menangis. Bukan karena melihat Ivan dengan Yao. Bukan karena kasih mereka yang memang membuat orang iri. Bukan karena mereka. Tapi, karena Natalya.

Bersamaan dengan sedihnya Natalya melihat mereka, begitu juga kesedihan Lily karena menyadari bahwa hatinya sendiri menginginkan Natalya memandangnya seperti itu. Ia tak memiliki tempat di hati Natalya. Harapan yang tak pernah dia tahu merajai hatinya kini hancur sebelum ia melakukan apa-apa. Sebelum ia mengatakan apapun. Sebelum ia menyadari untuk memulai.

Lily terisak.

Natalya yang mendengarnya, kaget lalu bertanya seraya mengapus semua air matanya secepat mungkin, "Siapa?"

Cepat-cepat Lily menahan nafas dan menutup mulutnya. Logikanya segera memberitahu untuk berlari sekarang juga, namun kakinya mematung di tempatnya berdiri sekarang juga seolah menunggu Natalya yang mendekati pintu untuk menemukannya. Pintu dibuka oleh Natalya.

"Lily?" kagetnya. Tak ada air mata di wajahnya namun jejak masih tertinggal di sekitar mata Natalya. Dengan cepat Natalya menariknya masuk dan membiarkannya duduk di salah satu kursi sementara dia berdiri. Keduanya diam. Lily masih menunduk menangis sementara Natalya melipat tangan di depan dada dan memperhatikannya. Mencoba menerka sejauh mana yang Lily lihat. Dia tak bertanya apapun, karena pastilah Lily sudah melihatnya menangis. Buat apa bertanya hal yang sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Lily," panggilnya dengan nada datar. Lily memandangnya. Mendapati mata biru-violet itu memandangnya tegas. Dingin, lebih tepatnya. Lalu berkata pelan tapi bisa terasa ada ancaman di nadanya, "Jangan bilang pada siapapun."

Cukup satu kali dia berucap dan tak perlu menjelaskan alasannya. Hanya itu yang perlu dikatakan. Mereka bertatapan lagi kemudian Natalya membalikkan badan memunggungi Lily keluar ruangan.

Lily masih memandangi pintu yang sudah tertutup itu. Meresapi suara langkah kaki Natalya yang semakin menjauh.

Dirinya terdiam. Tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa.

Begitukah?

Lily beranjak dari duduknya. Kakinya gemetar dan dia sempat lunglai sebelum akhirnya berpegangan pada kursi yang tadi didudukinya agar tidak jatuh. Air matanya masih ada. Debaran jantungnya sudah tak karuan. Kalut akan rasa yang tak lagi tertahankan. Dia menguatkan pijakannya lalu mulai melangkah setengah berlari ke luar ruangan. Mencari sosok perak yang tadi meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Natalya!" panggil Lily di tengah nafas yang tersengal. Natalya menoleh, bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Lily berhenti di depan Natalya. Mengatur nafas sebentar lalu mengungkapkan apa yang ada dibenaknya, yang selalu ia pikirkan, yang selalu ia rasakan tapi pura-pura tak ada di sana, "_Ich liebe dich_...Natalya..."

Semua keberanian Lily telah dikeluarkan untuk mengatakan itu sehingga ia langsung duduk lemas di hadapan Natalya yang memandangnya bingung. Lily yang memandang Natalya pun menjadi kecewa. Tentu saja, tanpa ada apa-apa sebelumnya, tanpa mereka pernah bicara ataupun kontak dalam hal lain, kini Lily berkata seperti itu. Apa dia percaya?

Lily kembali menunduk. Memalingkan wajahnya dari melihat kekagetan di wajah Natalya. Ia menangis. Tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan rasa di hatinya. Ia tahu akan diacuhkan tapi setidaknya, paling tidak dia ingin Natalya percaya kalau apa yang ia katakan memang benar. Sekali lagi ia berkata-kata di tengah tangisnya, "Aku tidak bohong...tolong...percayalah..."

Natalya masih heran dan tidak percaya. Tapi, setahu dia, Lily adalah anak baik dan bukanlah tipe seseorang yang berbohong atau main-main untuk mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan itu. Lagipula, tangisan Lily bukan tangisan seorang aktris pemenang _awards_. Toh, Lily bekerja di balik layar panggung karena tak bisa akting kan? Dia tahu semua data anggotanya. Berarti apa yang diucapkan Lily memang benar. Melihat Lily yang menangis gemetaran terduduk di hadapannya, dia teringat akan dirinya sendiri. Dia tahu apa yang dirasakan Lily, karena dia juga mencintai seseorang seperti itu.

Gadis berambut perak panjang ini ikut duduk sehingga wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Lily. Dia menatap Lily dengan jelas dan memang bisa terlihat di mata Lily kalau ada rasa lain di sana. Apa yang dikatakan Lily tidak bohong.

"Aku percaya," dia berucap selembut mungkin.

Lalu menyatukan dahinya dan Lily sebelum berkata, "_Dziakuj_, Lily."

Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi kecantikan Natalya. Lily pun akhirnya tergoda untuk tersenyum juga.

.

.

.

Translation:

Dziakuj = Thank you.

.

.

**Makasih uda mau baca :) **  
><strong>Kalo ada yang mau disampaikan, aku menerima apapun itu ^^<strong>

Tambahan:  
>Fujoshi Anonim: Oaaaaa...masih bisa ber-fg ria? Aku gak bisa lhooo waktu nulisnyaa DX tapi makasih pujiannya ^^ Makasih juga uda mau review. Shoujo-Ai lagi? Fufufufu A_A'' tergantung imajinasi ya, dan kalo "master"ku bersedia membagi lagi tips untuk Shoujo-Ai ^_~<p> 


End file.
